


The Dragon and the lonely boy in the tower

by Fyeahsparklythings (orphan_account)



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rapunzel Elements, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fyeahsparklythings
Summary: When Ash turned six years old, he was told he’d have to live in a tower, somewhere far away, separated from his family. Ash didn’t want to of course and he didn’t understand why he had to, but no one would give him an explanation, only that he had to wait for a “prince” to rescue him.





	The Dragon and the lonely boy in the tower

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Tanawwww’s Sleeping beauty AU art

When Ash was younger, he was known as Aslan Jade Callenreese. He remembered that he had an older brother, who cared for him when his parents couldn’t. His father was a rough man, but one that loved him nonetheless. His mother... he couldn’t remember her anymore, but she must’ve loved him if she named him after a lion. Lions were strong, they were dangerous, but also respected. Ash wanted to be just like a lion when he grew up... but it didn’t happen. When he turned six years old, he was told he’d have to live in a tower, somewhere far away and separated from his family. Ash didn’t want that of course and he didn’t understand why he had to, but no one would give him an explanation, only that he had to wait for a “prince” to rescue him.

 

And so Ash started to live in that tower, locked away in his room high above the ground. His family never came to visit, no matter how much he cried or called. He couldn’t escape either because a ferocious and gigantic black dragon guarded the tower. It flew around it day and night, staring at him with dark eyes whenever he came too close to the only window that the tower had. Said dragon however also made sure that he was always fed and had clothes to wear when he woke up after crying himself to sleep.

 

Years went by like this until Ash learned to live with the loneliness inside his heart and made use of his seemingly never ending free time. Of course he still missed his family and the happy time he had with them, but even those precious memories faded and became dull and grey.

 

One night however, Ash just couldn’t fall asleep. He tossed and turned in his king-sized bed, which was too big for one person, but sleep just wouldn’t come for him. He heard the dragon’s wings near the window; it was probably checking if he was asleep. All of a sudden however, the noise changed and there was a lot of shuffling before he heard the soft sound of feet on the carpeted floor. They moved closer to the bed and he sensed someone standing right next to him. Ash didn’t dare to move, keeping his eyes closed, heart hammering in his chest. The bed dipped slightly and he heard the figure moving closer. That’s when Ash suddenly turned around, scrambling to the furthest end of the bed. He looked into in surprise widened brown eyes that were framed by soft black hair.

 

“W-What...?!” Ash muttered in shock.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you!” the figure, a young Japanese-looking boy, stuttered. 

 

“Explain yourself! Who are you? What happened to the dragon that guarded this stupid tower?” Ash wanted to know. He was no longer scared, instead he was angry.

 

“My name is Eiji and I’m the dragon!” Eiji explained happily, smiling at him.

 

“You’re telling me that you’ve been guarding me all this time, brought me food and clothes and watched over me during the night?” Ash asked, grumbling.

 

“Y-yes? I made sure you had everything you needed!” Eiji told him happily.

 

 

 

For a moment, Ash was dazzled by his unexpected beauty but he still had questions.

 

“Why are you guarding me? Why can’t I leave this place?” he asked and Eiji looked away.

 

“I’m sorry but I can’t tell you that. My contract forbids me to tell you more than that,” he sighed.

 

Ash sighed as well and drew his knees closer to his chest.

 

“I was lonely,” he mumbled sadly.

 

“What was that?”

 

“I said I was lonely! All this time I was hurting, missing my family, I cried myself to sleep but you did NOTHING to ease the pain?” Ash asked, feeling hurt. He knew he was close to breaking into tears but he didn’t want to look weak in front of the boy.

 

It was quiet for a while until he heard Eiji shifting. Suddenly two arms pulled him into a hug and his head was pressed into the boy’s chest. He couldn’t help but blush at first, but the comforting warmth and the sound of someone else’s heartbeat quickly loosened him up. He felt warm tears streaming down his face, burying his face into Eiji’s chest and felt the boy’s hand soothingly stroking his hair.

 

“I’m sorry, Ash. I didn’t know how to tell you. But from now on, you’ll never be alone again! I promise,” He whispered and held Ash in his arms until the blond fell asleep.


End file.
